1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc driver for recording and/or reproducing information on or from a recording medium, in particular, a disc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical one of such type disc drivers is a magnetic disc driver or a floppy disc driver which is capable of recording and/or reproducing information on or from a magnetic disc consisting of a flexible magnetic recording medium, that is, a floppy disc. This magnetic disc driver is designed to clamp a magnetic disc, load a magnetic head on the magnetic disc, or eject the magnetic disc with an operation button. And, in order to prevent a magnetic disc or a magnetic head from being damaged by an erroneous operation of the operation button, the magnetic disc driver generally employs a locking mechanism for locking the operation button when the magnetic disc is not inserted into the magnetic disc driver.
The locking mechanism or some other components, however, may be damaged if an external impact is applied on the operation button being locked. In particular, if the magnetic disc driver is assembled into a portable electronic instrument, the external impact may be more often applied on the locked operation button.
Such a shortcoming may take place in optical disc drivers and magneto-optical disc drivers in addition to the magnetic disc drivers.